fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Steven Freeman
Stephanie Kimble Diana Kimble Mr. Kimble Jason Voorhees Elias Voorhees Free Jefferson |status = Active (films) Deceased (comics) |portrayed by = John D. Lemay |first appearance = Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday }} Steven Freeman was the father of Stephanie Kimble and the widower of Jessica Kimble. Biography Steven was involved with Jessica during which she became pregnant, their relationship changed and they broke up and Jessica left and she gave birth to their daughter Stephanie. The Final Friday In Jason Goes To Hell, Steven is shown in a diner where his ex-mother-in-law Diana Kimble worked. She was harassed by bounty hunter Creighton Duke. She instructs him to come to her house at midnight. When he does, he finds Diana being attacked by a Jason possessed deputy named Josh. Diana is killed by a flying knife that hits her in the back. Later, when he is found near her body, he is framed for murder. At prison, he meets Duke and asks for info on Voorhees but Duke makes him purposely let him break his fingers. Later, armed with a gun, Steven escapes. He finds the diner and goes to the back where Diana is kept. He proudly states that it was the first time he ever laid eyes on his child. But then he finds out Jessica is at the police station. She is attacked by a businessman named Robert Campbell, who is possessed by Jason. He kicks Jason and shoots him several times, temporarily knocking him out. Meanwhile, Duke knocks a guard out and escapes. Later, at the diner, they are prevented from getting their daughter, Stephanie by the diner's owner, Shelby B. and her family. Then a stray bullet from Shelby B. hits a light causing a blackout. Then Jason kills her son Ward outside, and throws his body through a window and enters the diner. Steven protects Jessica by going to the back. The entire diner tries to kill Jason. Shelby B.'s midget husband, Joey is drowned by Jason and she is killed seconds later. Jessica's friend Vicki packs a double barreled shotgun and nearly kills Jason, but she herself is killed in the process. Thinking that Jason is dead, they head back home to find that Duke has the baby. Suddenly, Sheriff Landis and Officer Randy come in, preparing to arrest them. Landis is accidentally killed, when he tries to grab Jessica, and is stabbed by the mystic dagger. Randy, who is being possessed by Jason, tries to posess Jessica, but Steven decapitates him with a machete, which lets a demon-like Jason crawl out, and fall into the basement. Steven realizes that Diana's body is in there, and asks Duke if the woman Jason has to posess needs to be dead, to which Duke replies no. Jason, who entered Diana's body, bursts from the floorboards, and attacks them. He kills Duke, and fights Steven. Steven tries fending him off, but is easily overpowered. Suddenly, Jessic stabs Jason with eh mystic dagger, and he is set to Hell. Jessica and Steven reconsiel and they are with their baby walking into the morning light. Freddy Vs. Jason Vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors Steven appears in comic miniseries Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors and it learned that Jessica has died, and the now-teenage Stephanie is having nightmares about her great-uncle Jason Voorhees. Having spent thousands of dollars getting psychiatric help for his daughter, Steven (spelt Stephen in the comic) eventually takes her to Doctor Maggie Burroughs, who is forming a group of people who have survived Jason Voorhees and Freddy Krueger. However, Steven becomes frustrated when Maggie reveals her plan to combine their strengths to stop the killers permanently. During his rant, Jason Voorhees bursts into the house and crushes his head as Stephanie looks on in horror. Category:Characters in Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday Category:Victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Characters Category:Characters in Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors Category:Nightmare Warriors Category:Primary protagonists Category:Surviving Characters